


More Than Words

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Disabled Character, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: They don't need words to tell each other that they're meant to be.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	More Than Words

"Hello!"  
"..."  
"My name's Jaehyunie, what's yours?"  
"..."

  
He discovered Taeyong was different when they first met, roughly 17 years ago. Jaehyun didn't care, thinking Taeyong was just another snubbing him. Being five years old allowed Jaehyun to mingle with the other boys and girls in the neighborhood, especially when his mother brought him to the park on Saturdays. He couldn't go out on Sundays because it's a family day, while in weekdays he would be in the kindergarten to learn. Jaehyun had lots of friends there, they were all loud and giggly. They would chat with him about all the useless things they could think of.

But Jaehyun liked Taeyong more. Taeyong was quiet and calm; he never knocked Jaehyun's pencil case off of his desk because he wasn't very active like the others. Taeyong would sit next to him and listen to Jaehyun ramble on and on about school and chicken and playmates. Jaehyun once brought his puppy Pompom and was delighted to see Taeyong's lips curve into the tiniest smile. From then on whenever he came over to Taeyong's, he would be with Pompom. It seemed like Taeyong liked the dog more than Jaehyun, but that's fine! Pompom was so lovable.

Jaehyun never forced Taeyong to talk to him. He wondered if Taeyong ever felt tired of not saying anything. The thought of the other boy not liking him didn't cross his mind, instead Jaehyun just made himself believe that Taeyong really didn't have much to tell him, especially when Taeyong never went to a normal school and he only had his mommy with him, no daddy. He learned that Taeyong had a personal teacher who would drop by and teach him exclusively. Jaehyun had been envious, wanting to have a personal teacher too. But his mother scolded him for being unreasonable.

Not wanting to anger his mother, Jaehyun forgot about it and begged Taeyong's mother to let him join the other instead for his private classes. She was a little reluctant at first, but when Taeyong shrugged it off, she immediately told Jaehyun to come the next day at exactly 2:30 in the afternoon.

  
  
Taeyong was mute. Taeyong couldn't speak. The teacher did a lot of hand gestures that Jaehyun didn't understand, the waves and points and presses of fingers making his head ache. He quietly sat next to Taeyong that day, just watching his friend browse through pages of a children's book while signing back to the teacher.

That day, Jaehyun had asked his mother to buy him a book about sign language.

  
  
Jaehyun stood in front of the altar with his longtime bestfriend, Taeyong. Taeyong looked so delicate, so ethereal, so beautiful. Jaehyun might know how to speak, but in that moment he ran out of words to describe how enamored he was while looking at the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Taeyong sensed his stare and glanced back, mouth curling into a shy smile as his hand reached for Jaehyun's to give it a squeeze. They exchanged their vows, through signing - Jaehyun became an expert in it throughout the years - and their lips sealed a promise they would keep until they breathe their last.

When they made love, it was quiet and slow and romantic. Breathy pants combined with the sound of skin against skin. Jaehyun wrapped Taeyong's long, smooth legs around his waist before thrusting, holding himself back from losing control. The least thing he would want to do is hurt Taeyong in any way.

Taeyong's eyes fluttered close, his small mouth forming into an "o" as Jaehyun drove forward in a steady pace, careful and punishing Taeyong with the slowest drag of his hardness along tight, sensitive walls. His back arched off the bed while Jaehyun's hands found his, entwining before pinning them down. The feeling of the bands on their fingers burn, reminding them that this was for keeps, for eternity, and Jaehyun would be by his side until Taeyong grew tired of him.

Jaehyun's lips pressed hotly against Taeyong's, muffling his own moans. They were both close. His hips stuttered as Taeyong finally let go and contracted around his length, forcing Jaehyun to release inside of his husband. They continued to gasp for air even as they rested next to each other with Taeyong wrapped loosely around one of Jaehyun's strong arms. 

"Are you tired?" 

Taeyong shook his head and watched Jaehyun leave to retrieve a soaked towel from the bathroom. After getting cleaned, they put some boxers on and snuggled under the warm covers. Sleepiness began to drape over Taeyong. 

"You should go to sleep. Don't worry," Jaehyun gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Always."

Taeyong peered up, signing. " _Always_?"

"Always." 

They stared at each other's eyes, watching the stars glimmer inside of the coal black circles. Jaehyun wondered if Taeyong was seeing the world at the moment, because it was the same for him. 

"I love you."

Taeyong broke the eye contact and looked down for a few seconds before meeting his eyes again, lips pressed into a small smile. 

" _I love you too_." 

There were no hand gestures. Taeyong opened his mouth and spoke the words back. Even as the only sound that came out was a rough croak of indistinct words, Jaehyun felt it hit straight to his heart, igniting another bout of flame. 

He didn't cry. Even if he wanted to, he held it back. Taeyong fell asleep soon, leaving Jaehyun wide awake in the middle of the darkness of their bedroom. 

That night he made a promise to himself that he would shower Taeyong with all the affection he deserved, through things that needed no words. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readinggg


End file.
